The Lioness and The Snake
by The Broadviews
Summary: After a night of drinking in an old school mates bar, Hermione finds herself in a familiar strangers bed. After she attempts to piece together the night before, the man wakes up, and to Hermione's surprise, it is someone she does know.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke with a start. She was in an unknown room, fully clothed in what she was wearing the night before. It was still dark outside, when she gazed out the large window.

'Where was she? How did she get here? What happened last night?' All of these thoughts were buzzing through her mind when she heard the soft breathing coming from the floor next to the very large bed she was currently residing in. She peaked over the side of the bed, and saw a well sculpted blonde man, laying on a small pull out trundle bed. She couldn't see his face, because he was facing away from her, but that back seemed vaguely familiar.

Her and Ron had just broken up for the last time earlier in the day, and she decided that her and Ginny needed to go out on the town. They had met Luna there also, they all had become great friends while attending Hogwarts, and they lived in the same area now that they had graduated. They had gone to a bar that Blaise Zabini owned. He was, after all, the only Slytherin that any of them could stand. Although the war had ended 5 years ago, her prejudice still stood against most of her Slytherin classmates.

She started to panic at the thought of what might have happened last night. She had to figure out what happened and why she was in some strangers house.

**Earlier that Day**

After walking out on Ron for cheating on her with Lavender Brown, she apperated from their small loft apartment, to Ginny's place. She had just gotten home from quidditch practice with the Holly Harpers, when Hermione unceremoniously let herself into the apartment. They both had keys to eachothers apartments, so it wasn't any surprise for Ginny when Hermione entered.

"Hey lady!" Ginny called as she was walking towards her bedroom. "I wasn't expecting you to be dropping in."

"Sorry Gin…" The tears were still streaming down Hermione's cheeks when she arrived to Ginny's. She had walked in on Ron and Lavender, so they were completely justified.

Hearing the tone of her best friends voice, Ginny whipped around to see Hermiones mascara running and her face was all red and blotchy from crying. "OH, Minoe! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I…. I…"

"You what? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Ron…" the sobs started coming again. "Ron…." The sobs were so strong, she couldn't even finish her sentences.

" Ron, what? Is he okay?" She could tell Ginny was starting to panic. She had already lost one brother, Fred, during the war. Hermione had to calm down a little before she sent her friend into a panic attack.

" I walked in on…." she was overtaken with sobs once again, "him and.. and…" Ginny's demeanor changed completely from concern for her brother, to pissed in a nano second. She could tell where this was going.

" Who was he with?" She asked in an eerily quiet tone.

"Lavender." Hermione finally was able to choke out.

" Oh, Minoe! I am so sorry! I could kill him right now!" Ginny was now ranting to herself, while Hermione sat on her soft couch trying to gather herself. She had cried enough tears over Ron Weasley over the years, and this was enough. They never should have got together and she knew that. Everyone just pushed them together, so she thought that's what she had to do, even though she knew she didn't love him that way. Even though that was true, didn't make it hurt any less. She needed a distraction from what happened and knew Ginny would be the perfect person to give her that distraction.

" Can we just do something tonight? I need to get my mind off of all this bull shit!" Hermione stated.

" Hell, yeah. And you are staying here with me tonight. You shouldn't have to go back to the apartment," Ginny said. " I do have to take a shower though. I'm all stinky from practice. What do you want to do?"

" I will let you decide that," she told her friend. She wasn't one to plan outings, she was the one who allowed everyone else to plan that kind of thing.

Ginny hopped into the shower and was out in 20 minutes dressed in some jeans and a nice shirt. "Okay, I thought of what we are going to do," she said excitedly. " We are going to go shopping for some killer outfits!"

"Okay…. What are the outfits for?" Hermione asked skeptically. She hated shopping more than planning outings.

" I am going to take you out to get rip roaring drunk, and find you a hotty to take home!" The smile on Ginny's face was so big, Hermione didn't think anything could wipe it off.

" I will go out, but I doubt I will get ' rip roaring drunk,' as you say, and I definitely won't be taking anyone home with me." Hermione sat there thinking for a few seconds, chewing her lip as she did so, " it does sound fun though! I might even let you do something with this birds nest," referencing her massive hair.

The two ladies left the apartment after Hermione borrowed her friends shower, and she conjured some different clothes to go shopping in. She really didn't want to be walking around the Muggle mall in her wizarding work clothes. The robes might be off putting to people.

When they got to the mall, they went to some of the fanciest boutiques in the place. Ginny found an emerald green, mid thigh, sequined dress. She found some sky high, silver heels, that looked like they could kill someone. Hermione found a deep purple, low backed dress that was adorned with sequins. It was hot as hell, if you asked Hermione. She just needed to find some accessories.

" We need to find me some shoes," she told Ginny. "I don't have anything that will go with this…"  
>"Shouldn't be a problem," Ginny said. Hermione could tell that she was on a mission. Her friend wanted tonight to be great so it would take her mind off of Ron.<p>

They journeyed to a few other stores when they found the perfect pair of shoes. They were sky high, black leather, peep toe, name brand shoes. They were amazing! They were nothing that Hermione had ever purchased before. She knew that she wouldn't get much use out of them, but who cared? Not her at the moment.

Before they left the mall, they went and got their makeup done in one of the stores in the mall and also got mani/ pedi's. She couldn't go out in her new shoes, without having her nails done. She usually wasn't that shallow, but after the hurt she had gone through that day, she deserved to be a little shallow. Seeing as Ron was that shallow.

With makeup and nails done, Ginny and Hermione left the mall with their bags in hand. This night was going to be great, Hermione wasn't going to let what happened, ruin her night. They drove, in Hermione's car, in silence for a little while.

Ginny finally broke the silence. "We should invite Luna! I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Yeah, that would be fun! We can owl her when we get back to your apartment." Ten minutes later, they were back in Ginny's apartment, and they sent an owl to their old friend. About 30 minutes later, they heard 3 light knocks on the front door.

"LUNA!" Ginny exclaimed. " We thought you would just owl us back with the answer. Oh, I am so excited you came!"

"Me too," She said in her dazy voice. " I needed a night out and I missed you guys a lot."

Ginny got to work on Hermione's hair, as all three girls caught ups with what each other was doing. Luna was going on about some sort of creature Hermione had never heard of and Ginny was talking about her stats on her quidditch team. Hermione didn't want to go into details about what was going on in her life, she would only focus on what occurred earlier that day. She just skimmed over the necessary details that Luna needed to know.

After almost an hour of Ginny messing with her hair, it was finally done. Hermione looked in the mirror and she almost didnt recognize herself. Her usually frizzy, crazy hair, was now stacked in neat curls on the back of her head, without a frizz in sight. It was amazing! Her mouth must have been hanging open, because Ginny started giggling at her.

"It's crazy what a little work can do to that mop you call hair," Ginny said. This didn't hurt Hermione's feelings, her hair was out of control most of the time, she just didn't know how to style it and didn't have time most days to do it.

"Yeah, I am going to have to have you teach me how to do this. It looks great!"

" There is some sort of spell they use at salons that is supposed to help keep certain styles. That way you wouldn't have to do this everyday, you would just have to go in every three months for a refresher."

" I will definately be having to look into that," Hermione said, actually meaning it. The three girls started getting ready to go out. Ginny was in her room getting dressed, so Hermione went into the bathroom to change. She stepped into the very short dress that she bought earlier that day. The back of the dress was so low, she was unable to wear a bra with it, so she felt a little exposed. Ginny said that was the point, that every guy in the bar would be fawning all over her. Although that wasn't Hermione's plan, it wouldn't hurt her pride at all.

One she was completely done getting dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom. When Ginny saw her, she started doing cat calls at her. Luna just stood there with a smile on her face, never the one to get overly excited about things.

"Okay," Hermione said to get it to stop, "where are we going tonight?"

" You remember Blaise Zabini from school?" Ginny asked them.

" You mean Draco's best friend?" Luna asked.

" The one and only. He owns a nightclub in Diagon Alley. It just opened a few months ago and I hear it's amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

" Yeah, I heard he has a cage for people to dance in and the place is lit by floating candles," Luna said.

" I do remember Blaise being one of the only Slytherins to be a decent person. I don't know how he was friends with Draco," replied Hermione. She never liked Draco. Third year, she punched him in the nose. The guy was vile. " You don't think he will be there, do you?"

" I'm not sure," said Ginny. " I've heard he has really changed. That he's not such a ferret as he use to be."

"I just hope we don't run into him."

" I don't know," said Luna. " I think it would be nice to catch up with everyone. I would like to see if he has actually changed." Luna always wanted to see the best in everyone. That was the great thing about her. She is one of those people who always think things are better than they actually are.

After they agreed on where they would go, they headed out. Hermione could tell Ginny was excited to go out. They hadn't gone for a girls night in months, so tonight was well overdue. When they arrived at the club, they were allowed to cut in line and get in right away. Ginny attributed it to how hot we looked, Hermione couldn't agree more.

They bought their drinks and sat down at a table. The club was packed wall to wall with witches and wizards. The music was vibrating off the walls and everyone was grinding against each other. Hermione, Ginny and Luna all had a few drinks in them before they were greeted by Blaise himself. He came over to their table and offered them the VIP table. They had no problem with that, it came with free champagne.

After they popped the cork on the free bottle and each had a glass, Ginny pulled them out onto the floor to dance. Ron never liked dancing, he said that it made him feel awkward, but Hermione loved dancing and was actually fairly good at it. When she was younger, she was in dance classes and loved them. Although she was fairly reserved, the alcohol that was flowing through her veins loosened her inhibitions. She found herself grinding against Ginny and just having a ball. A few men came up and asked her to dance and she obliged. She was having so much fun and Ron was far from her mind.

After a few more drinks, they were all feeling really good. Hermione was feeling more than good, she had guys fawning all over her. Some were even buying her drinks. Then he walked in. Ron was there with Lavender. How dare he show up here with her, the nasty little twat. Hermione grabbed her drink and walked over to them both.

"Hermione!" Ron stuttered out in shock. She didn't even look at Lavender, but she could tell that she was smiling. She never liked Hermione after Ron had broken up with her, for Hermione.

" What in the hell are you doing here Ronald?"

" I.. We…"

" You couldn't even give it a day before you were out on the town with your little whore friend here?"

" Who are you to call me a whore?" Lavender screeched. " You stole him from me first, you little bitch!" Hermione didn't even say anything. He just smacked her right in the face. She couldn't stand the woman. And she had the audacity to slap Hermione back, so she threw her sticky drink all over her dress. Blaise came running over.

" What in the fuck is going on?"

" This little skank," Hermione started, " called me a bitch. Even after I walked in on the having sex in _my_ bed, earlier today."

" Enough said," declared Blaise, " you guys are out of here. And don't think about trying to come back here again."

Wow, Blaise was a really great guy. She watched as Ron and Lavender was thrown out of the club; Ron yelling and Lavender glaring daggers at her.

" Are you okay?" Asked Blaise.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked to see them out together before I had even had a chance to tell anyone."

" That is understandable."

" Now I need another drink. Although it was pretty satisfying, getting to throw a drink on her. What a bimbo."

" Well, you and your friends are welcome to have any drinks you would like, on the house." She hugged Blaise in thanks. If she didn't think that Ginny had a crush on this man, she would probably be flirting with him. He really was different than any other Slytherin she has ever met.

After that, Hermione Didn't remember much. She was downing drinks as fast as she could to erase the memory of Ron and Lavender showing up. She danced with a few other guys and that was the last thing she remembered.

**Present Time**

She slowly got out of the giant bed she was currently laying in, and searched around the room for her shoes. She thought she was being quiet, but then a deep, familiar voice made her jump.

" Trying to sneak out?" He drawled.

Hermione spun around and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. A shirtless, boxer brief clad Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately to Hermione, he looked Delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in this. I am excited, this is my very first attempt at writing any sort of fan fiction. i am really enjoying it. I do want to point out, and what I forgot to do in the first chapter, that I do not own any part of HP, just this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter also! Let me know what you think in the review section, I cannot wait to hear what you all think.**

She was in complete and utter shock. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but just stood there frozen in place. He must have sensed her panic.

" Hermione…" he said as if he were talking to a scared animal. " It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hermione? Since when did he start calling her by her first name? "How do I know you haven't done anything to me already? I can't remember a lot of what happened last night!" she practically screeched at him. He actually looked a little hurt by that comment.

" If I had done something, why would I be sleeping in a cot next to my amazingly comfortable bed, and not in it?" He said, sounding a bit pissed. " And if I had indeed done something to you, why would I have carried you here and held back your hair when you puked all over my bathroom?"

" You held my hair back?" she asked, sounding as confused as she was. He nodded. Apparently she wasn't in any immediate danger. "Where is Ginny?" she commanded.

" She is right down the hall. You can check for yourself."

" Well, why did we come here then? Why didn't we just go back to Ginny's apartment?" She was so confused.

" Remember how I said I had to carry you here? Well you weren't going to be able to apparate, and Ginny was just as bad as you were. I live only a few blocks from the club, so Blaise and I just carried you guys here. Luna went home, she hadn't drank as much as you two apparently."

Draco just stood there, not seeming to care that he was barely dressed, in front of someone he hated for so long. And what was with him calling her by her first name? He usually called her Granger or Mudblood if he was really irritated with her.

" Can you _please _put some clothes on?" she snapped at him.

" What?" He chuckled. " Not liking what you see?" Hermione scoffed at this. Of course she didn't like what she saw, she didn't like him! She couldn't like what she saw, it went against everything that she was. Ugh, but why did he have to look so good? 'Snap out of it Granger!' she said to herself. ' You DO NOT find this man attractive.'

" Exactly. Now could you please?"

As he walked over to his dresser, Hermione got a great look at that sculpted back she had seen earlier, and an even better view of that rock hard ass of his. Not that she found it attractive, any woman would have noticed these things. Thankfully, he pulled on some dark grey lounge pants and a white t-shirt.

" So what happened last night?" she asked. She didn't like having this blank space in her mind. "I remember Ron showing up, me throwing my drink on Lavender, and taking a few shots." When she saw Draco's face, it looked dark. Like something she said really made him angry.

" Yeah, Blaise told me what happened when I got there. You were two sheets to the wind when I arrived. At first I didn't even recognize you, you looked amazing." He said mostly to himself. At that statement she sat down on the bed again. Who is this person and what had he done with the Draco she knew in school? " There was this guy, he was all over you. You kept pushing him away and he wouldn't stop. So I went over there and knocked the guy out."

"WHAT? Who are you?" She was so confused as to what was happening. Draco, using her first name, carrying her anywhere, holding her hair back while she puked and now knocking guys out who were hitting on her?

He got a weird look on his face. He must have been wondering what she was talking about, because he didn't answer.

" You really have no idea, what I am talking about, do you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head no.

" You don't remember the conversation we had after I knocked that guy out?" He looked genuinely sad.

" I already said no!" She said as she threw her hand in the air. The hangover was starting to kick in. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was churning. Draco must have noticed, because he went into his bathroom and came back soon after with a potion.

" It's an anti hangover potion. It should kick in soon enough." Hermione eyed the bottle suspiciously, and gave Draco the same look. " For Merlin's sake, Granger, just take the damn potion. I didn't do anything to it!"

" Ah, theres the Draco I know. Back to calling me by my last name." That felt normal. Although, she did like the way her first name sounded coming off his tongue.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

" You have never once, in all of the years we have known each other, called me by my first name. And today, you have already called me Hermione twice."

" Well, like I told you last night, I have changed completely. I am nothing like I was in school." She could some what see that, and she could see that she might be able to trust his, seeing as he didn't try anything last night.

" Okay. Well thank you for taking care of me last night. I do appreciate it." she told him. She didn't want to let her guard down just yet around him. She didn't know if this whole, ' I'm a different person,' thing, could change at anytime. " What else happened last night?"

**Earlier that night**

" I said stop it!" Hermione shrieked. The huge man continued to try and dance with her, he was persistant all right. She attempted to shove him off of her again, but this time he had gotten ahold of her waist and was holding way too tightly. Suddenly, the large mass of a man was thrown off of her. All she saw, was a streak of white blonde hair, clocking the idiot in the face. The huge man fell to the floor and didn't get back up. Hermione stood there open mouthed, she couldn't believe what just happened.

When her savior turned around, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He had gotten even more handsome than he was in school. ' No,' she scolded herself, " remember you hated him in school. He was never handsome!' She felt herself backing away from him, scared she might be next, if she didn't get away.

" Hermione!" He said as she was trying to get away. He grabbed her arm, gently, unlike the huge idiot before. She could tell he had no intention of harming her in anyway. She stopped her retreat, and turned to the Slytherin. She couldn't believe he would save her like that. The tears unexpectedly started to flow. He stood there looking at her like she was some three headed beast. " Are you okay?" He said in a panic. His hands flew to her face, her arms, anywhere, to see if she was okay.

**DPOV**

Her arms were around him seconds after he asked her if she was okay. He had no clue what to think of this. He knew he didn't like seeing that man have his hands all over her. She was obviously inebriated enough, she couldn't defend herself. He knew for a fact Hermione Granger could handle herself against any man. She punched him in the nose for Pete's sake! She was obviously drunk, because she was hugging him of all people.

When he had first walked into the club to meet his best friend, he had noticed a gorgeous brunette dancing with two other women who looked familiar. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Blaise came up and said hello, but when Draco seemed to be in his own little world, he followed his friends line of sight.

" You know who that is right?" He asked Draco.

" No, I think I would remember a woman that fine."

" That's Granger. She broke things off with Weasle today. She caught him cheating with that girl named after a flower. How could he do that to a woman that looks like her?" Blaise said appreciatively. " She looked amazing,' thought Draco.

Suddenly, there was a big wizard, trying to dance with her. Hermione tried to politely tell him no, but the man wouldn't back off. Draco started to make his way over there, and when he saw the man grab her, Draco saw red. He pulled the man off of Hermione, and hit him square in the jaw. The man was down and didn't get back up. The bouncers came and carted the man off.

After he made it clear to her that he wasn't going to hurt her, Hermione hugged him. She smelled amazing. He couldn't even put a name to what it smelled like, but it was forever burned into his senses. Even if he never saw her again after this, he would always remember her sent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he could feel the magic flowing between them. He had been with many women in his day, but he had never felt anything like this before.

" I.. I'm… Sss. Sorry," Hermione stuttered out as she let him go. He immediately missed the power he felt. " It has been an awful day!" Draco could tell she had been drinking, she was wobbling on her feet and her words were slightly slurred. He had never seen her drunk before, and he was guessing it didn't happen very often.

" Yeah, Blaise told me what happened earlier. What a prat, he never deserved you anyway. I never knew what you saw in him," Draco joked. This earned him a dirty look from Hermione.

" Oh, and who do you think deserves me?" she questioned.

He wanted to answer, him, for some reason, but decided against it. "I don't know Hermione, but he sure as hell doesn't." This made her blush a beautiful shade of pink. He wanted to make her do it again.

" I need to sit down, I'm not feeling too great," she told him. He could tell that she was feeling sick. That shade of pink, was replaced shortly after, with a green tint. He motioned to the bartender to get her some water, and the man brought it over quickly.

After Hermione downed the water, they started talking. They caught up on what they had been doing since they left school. She had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and became a healer. He had started his own business. They talked for a long time, until he could see that Hermione was about to pass out. Ginny already had, and it was closing time, so Blaise and him decided to bring the girls back to his apartment. He couldn't get Hermione to walk on her own, so he picked her up, wedding style, and carried her the two blocks it took to get to his apartment.

Blaise and Ginny took the guest bedroom, so he put Hermione in his room. He placed her in his bed and took off her shoes. He decided to leave her in her clothes, seeing as she probably wouldn't appreciate it in the morning. A few minutes later, Hermione was rushing from the bed looking for a bathroom. Draco lead her in the correct direction, and she proceeded to spill the contents of her stomach unto the floor and finally into the toilet. She even managed to get it all over Draco as he held her hair back.

After that, he brought her back into the bedroom and laid her down. He disposed of his soiled clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He conjured up a cot and laid down for the night. He couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful witch laying in his bed. Even though she did throw up on him.

**Present time**

After he told her about the majority of the night, she seemed embarrassed about the scene she thinks she caused. He assured her, no one thought anything of it and didn't blame her after they heard what Ron had done.

" Thank you for filling me in," she said. " Where is Ginny? I would like to get a shower before I start looking for a new place."

" I know there is one in this building open. You should check it out."

" Um…" he could tell she was still hesitant about him. " I will look into it. I don't think I could afford a place like this." Gesturing to the room around her. All the apartments in the builder were really nice. His was the nicest of them all, but that was because he was loaded. And he also owned the building, but he wouldn't tell her that.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said before, I do not own anything in the world of HP. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to submit reviews, I would love to know what you think of it so far.**

HPOV

Hermione walked out of Draco's bedroom to find Ginny and Blaise sitting on the biggest couch she had ever seen.

Ginny was smiling ear to ear and she looked truly happy. This is the happiest Hermione had seen her in a long time. The war had taken its effects on everyone, Ginny included. She lost her brother in the most horrendous way possible. And the man that she was in love with for years, Harry, was no longer himself. The war had ruined him. He could never get over how many lives were lost because of Voldemort.

It was sad really. Hermione and Harry didn't even talk anymore. He was a shadow of himself. He chose not to talk to her or Ron any longer, and she missed him very much. He was her best friend for years and to have him just cast her away like that, when he needed his friends the most, really hurt the people he cared about. He thought he was doing it for the right reasons, but no one else saw it that way.

"Hey Gin, you ready to head out?" Hermione asked, trying to interrupt the display of affection that was taking place in front of her. GInny jumped and Blaise just chuckled.

" Oh, yeah." She said seeming frazzled. " We can go. Call me later Blaise?" she said in her most flirtatious voice. He nodded and smirked at the gorgeous red head.

" Thanks for taking care of us last night," Hermione said to the men. " I'm glad we had someone that had their wits about them."

" No problem, ladies." Drawled Draco. " And if you are interested in the apartment I mentioned, here is the number for the office in the building." He quickly wrote it down on a piece of parchment, and handed it to Hermione.

"Uh, thank you..." She said. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and escorted her to the door before her and Blaise started doing what they were going to be doing before Hermione interrupted. " Lets go Gin, we have somethings to discuss." And they headed out the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Ginny started giggling.

" What is so funny?" Hermione asked, a little irritated with her friend.

" You should have seen your face when he talked to you. I couldn't tell if you were going to run, scream or not say anything."

" Well I'm sure if you would have seen my face first thing this morning, you would be rolling on the floor right now. I almost did all three of those things. He was the last person I expected to be waking up with."

"WITH?" Ginny practically screamed as they were entering the elevator.

" Not _with, _but in the same room. He slept on a cot by the bed."

" Wow, he really has changed." Ginny said mostly to herself.

" How do you mean?"

" Since when do you know Draco Malfoy to put anyone else comfort before his own? Old Draco would have put you in the cot and took the bed for himself before."

She hadn't really thought of that. Maybe he had changed, he seems to have at least. He wouldn't have even let her near him in school, let alone allow her to take his bed and him take the cot. Maybe she was seeing the new and improved Draco.

"I don't know Gin, he does seem different, but do you really trust him?"

" If Blaise says he's changed, I believe him."

" I think if Blaise told you the sky was purple and the grass was orange, you would believe him." That remark just got Hermione a silly grin from her best friend.

" Yeah, probably," she chuckled.

Once the two ladies were outside the apartment complex, they apparated to Ginny's place. Hermione couldn't wait to get the dress off, she felt overly exposed now that it was daylight.

" So, what is this about an apartment being open in Draco's building?" Ginny asked as they changed.

" He had heard about Ron's affair and figured that I wouldn't want to be staying in that apartment, which is correct, and he told me that he knew of an apartment that was available there."

" Did he now?" Ginny asked in a cryptic manner. It was like she was saying something but wasn't all at the same time. Hermione decided to ignore it, her friend was always saying things like that, and it was just better to do so.

" Yeah he says that the price isn't too bad, which I cannot imagine. If any of the other apartments are anything like his, they have to be worth a lot of money."

" Well maybe he knows the owner," Ginny said with a laugh.

" Yeah, maybe. But do I really want his help? After all, how do I really know if he has changed that much? And the possibilities of running into him all the time? That would not be my ideal living situation."

" Well, from what Blaise says, the owner of the building is really a great guy."

" I guess it would beat my current living situation..."

" Hey!" Ginny said in faux indignation. " I will have you know, that couch is the most comfortable couch I have ever owned."

" You know what I am referring to! I cannot go back to living in that apartment, even if I did throw Ron out on his arse. I would always have that image in my mind of him and Lavender in my bed."

" I still cannot believe him. How could he do that to you? I know he's my brother and all, but I am 100% on your side on this."

" Yeah, well he needs to grow up. If I would have known he was so unhappy, then I would have just allowed him to leave. I wasn't the happiest in the relationship either, but you didn't see me sneaking men into _our_ apartment. When I am committed to something, I stick with it."

" Everyone could tell neither of you were happy," Ginny said matter of factly.

"What? Why didn't anyone say anything? One of the reasons I stayed so long, was for everyone. I felt like they pushed us together, and I really wanted you all to be my family."

" We all figured you would come to your senses about Ron. You really are too good for him and he didn't deserve you. All he would do was brag about what he had done during the war and get drunk. All while you worked your butt off to become a healer."

" Well, I wish someone would have said something. I wouldn't have wasted so much of my time on that good for nothing, arse hole."

Ginny decided to change the subject, thankfully. " So when are you going to call on the apartment?"

" I don't think I am going to," replied Hermione. " I wouldn't be able to afford it."

" Well, I know an amazing, talented, beautiful redhead, who would love to get out of her apartment and upgrade to one like that." Ginny said with a smile. " If you would like a roommate that is."

" That would be wonderful! I wonder if the apartment has two bedrooms like Draco's?"

" You will never know if you don't call."

Hermione grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number that was on the parchment. She had a conversation with the manager, and set up an appointment for later that afternoon to look at the vacant apartment.

" Alright," said Ginny after Hermione was off the phone with the man. " I am going to take a shower, then you can jump in next. We can go get some of your stuff from your old place and bring them back here for the time being. Then we can go check out the new place."

While Ginny was in the shower, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and sent an owl to Ron.

_Ron,_

_ I am staying with Ginny right now. I need to grab some of my stuff. I would appreciated it if you were not there when I arrive to retrieve my things. We will be there in a few hours. _

_ Hermione_

Short and concise. She didn't want to be in the same room as him. Ginny came out of the bathroom and told Hermione that she could get in now.

She got up off the couch and went to the bathroom, all the while thinking of how to deal with this thing with Ron. They would have to talk sooner or later, she did own the apartment after all, and they would have to sell it. She was not looking forward to that day.

She stripped down to nothing at all and turned on the shower. Her mind started to wander to the particular blonde she woke up to this morning. _He is really good looking,_ she admitted to herself. She hadn't let herself think about that until that moment. She stepped under the warm spray, her mind still on Draco. _His back should be considered a work of art, its so sculpted. And that butt, oh Merlin, that butt, I could just bite it._

She started to feel her hands roaming lower and lower down her body. She met the apex of her legs and slid a finger between its creases. She found that little piece of heaven that was located there and started to rub tiny circles around it. She allowed a small whimper to escape her lips as she thought about what it would be like for him to take her to bed. As she saw this morning, he was well endowed, the boxer briefs left little to the imagination.

She started to feel the tension building in her lower stomach. It was sensational. When she ever did this, she never thought of Ron, it always was someone else. He was so boring in the sack, that it left nothing to want.

The panting started softly and then as her orgasim swept over her, she let out a louder scream. Suddenly, she heard pounding at the door.

"Mione, are you okay? I heard you scream!" Ginny sounded truly scared for her friend.

" Yeah," Hermione panted. " I'm fine. I just slipped a little." That seemed to be a good reasoning, because Ginny left her alone after that. She had never had an orgasim like that before. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced sexually. Draco Malfoy, apparently, was a sexual trigger for Hermione. She would have to be doing that again really soon.

**I hope you all enjoyed this scene. This was my first attempt at writing something like that, so I hope it was okay. Let me know in the review section and I will be back soon with another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I do not own anything from the world of HP, I only own the story. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I have been busy with school recently. **

Hermione couldn't wait to go see the apartment. From the looks of Draco's place, she wondered if all of the places were similar to his. She also couldn't wait to see him again. After her fun time in the shower, she needed more to go on than the little encounter earlier that day.

He did seem different now than he was in school. The kindness he showed her, made him even more attractive. He was good looking in school, but under the bitterness he always had towards her, that took away from it. How can someone change so much in such a little time? She knew it had been years since the war, but it had taken him years to be that way.

After a while, Ginny showed up at her door to go to the apartment with her. The two women aparated right outside of the complex and stepped into the lavish management office. They spoke shortly with the receptionist and she had them take a seat on the leather couch in the waiting area.

"I wonder what the place looks like," said Ginny. "Draco's place was huge! I wonder how much one of these will cost."

" Draco said that they weren't that steep in price, so I hope I can afford it if it is only one bedroom."

" As nice as it would be to live with you again, I don't think I will be able to break my lease. It would cost me an arm and a leg to do so."

" Oh," said Hermione, a little sad that she won't be living with her friend after all. " I understand. It would have been fun living together, though."

Ginny just nodded, looking a little sad. " And maybe you just need a place to yourself. You lived with my brother for so long, you need time to heal from the crap he pulled."

" Yeah, Ron was horrible to live with, as you well know. He was such a pig! I don't know why I ever put up with it. Always leaving his nasty socks on the floor and dishes in the sink. I guess you are right. It will be nice to not have to clean up after anyone, or worry about what I am doing in my own apartment."

" Oh I remember. He was worse than even George and Fred. I am just glad I survived living with all of those boys. Percy was the cleanest of all of them."

The two women sat there in compatible silence while waiting for the manager to meet with them. A good looking man with chestnut brown hair and green eyes walked out of the office that the receptionist desk was in front of. He had a suit on that was tailored perfectly to his size and the smile he sent the two witches, could make any woman drop their panties right then and there.

"Ms. Granger I presume?" The handsome man questioned.

" Uh… Yeah," Hermione said a little breathy. " Yes, I am Hermione," she finally composed herself. " This is my friend Ginny Weasley." The Handsome man shook Ginny's hand. She had never seen Ginny get flustered till today.

" Hi, I'm Marcus Greenfield. I am the manager of this establishment," he gave them another one of his dazzling smiles. " Ms. Granger, I hear you are interested in the open apartment. Is your lovely friend here, looking into the apartment also?"

" Well, she was, but cannot at the moment. So it will just be me looking to rent."

The man clapped his hands together. " Wonderful! Shall we go then?"

He lead Hermione and Ginny to the elevators and pressed the button to level 4. They chatted on the ride up. One they reached the floor, the walked halfway down the hall and stopped in front of apartment 4C. Marcus opened the door and allowed the women to walk in.

Their mouths fell open the moment the stepped into the apartment. The ceilings were twelve feet tall, the kitchen opened to the living room and dining room. The place was huge! Hermione was worried instantly. She would never be able to afford a place like this.

" Amazing, isn't it?" asked Marcus.

" Yeah," answered Hermione. " Really amazing. How much did you say this place was?"

" I hadn't said just yet. I was told to let you see the apartment first, then let you know."

" Who told you to do that?" demanded Hermione.

" Mr. Malfoy of course. He spoke very highly of you."

What? She knew Malfoy had pull, because of who his family was. But to tell this man to allow her to see the place before he told her price, was very unorthodox.

As they walked around the apartment, Marcus was rambling on about how amazing the place was. She didn't need his commentary to see that. They place was big, not as big as Dracos place, but big none the less. There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a gourmet kitchen and a huge fireplace. This was a dream place, there was no way she would be able to afford this.

"Okay," said Hermione, " what's the price?"

" We have a reduced price right now, and it locks you into that price as long as you live here."

"Alright, what's the price?"

"700 pounds."

" 700 POUNDS! This place is 700 pounds?" Gasped Hermione. " There is no way in hell this place is only 700 pounds."

" That is the deal right now. My boyfriend and I live in one of these apartments, and we got this great price also." The ladies looked at each other. They now knew that someone that good looking, couldn't be straight.

" Why are they priced so low?" Asked Ginny.

" The owner wants to fill the apartments, and could afford to price them that low. "

Ginny pulled Hermione aside, " You would be stupid not to take this place. I would if I could get out of my lease. "

" I know, but i feel like there is some catch. There has to be."

" Who cares if there is some catch. This place is amazing, and you wouldn't be able to find another apartment that is this nice for this price. This is half of the price it should be."

" I suppose you are right. I would be a fool to pass it up." To Marcus, " Where do I sign?"

After Hermione signed all the paperwork, and was told that she would be able to start moving in right away, her and Ginny aparated to Diagon Alley. They had lunch at a little cafe and afterwards went to muggle London to shop for Hermione's new apartment.

" That place was spectacular!" Said Ginny. "And the price you got it for, is just mind blowing."

" I know! I wonder if Draco had something to do with that. But I really don't care if he did. I need a place to live and I am not going to complain about living there."

" Even if you are living that close to Draco?"

" I suppose not. He does seem to have changed and I don't imagine I will see him too often. He's busy, I'm busy. And it's not like we have much in common. He would have to purposely stop on my floor to see me."

" And you don't think he would?" Ginny asked with a smile.

" I don't see why he would."

Ginny scoffed, " You never see how men look at you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you this morning."

" Oh whatever. He was not." She brushed off the comment and picked up a throw pillow. " Do you think this would go well with the furniture from the old apartment?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah , but I don't think that they will look great with the new place. You need a fresh start with everything," she said. " And don't think I will forget about your change of subject just now. We will continue that conversation later."

**Thank you again for reading. Feel free to leave me a comment below. I love hearing from you all. I hope you enjoyed this section. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your amazing comments. I think you will enjoy the way the story is headed soon. Stay tuned!**

It was finally moving day. Not that Hermione hadn't been to the apartment. Her and Ginny had been there painting and figuring out where she wanted to put her new furniture. She went to a fashionable furniture store in London. She needed all new stuff, things that Ron had never touched.

The place looked amazing. The colors she chose looked great together. When the furniture arrives, it would look even better. She purchased a large sectional to fit in her large living room, the new dining room table sat 8 people, and her new bedroom set was phenomenal. Yes she spent a lot of money, more than she thought she would, but it was worth knowing nothing had happened on them.

She didn't want to think of him or what he had done. She was tired of thinking about it. She had shed too many tears over him, it was time to move on. He wasn't worth any of it.

She had shrunk all of the boxes she was moving from the old apartment and put them in the back of her car. Everything fit perfectly. Ginny was going to meet her at the apartment later to help with the furniture. She still wasn't sure where to put everything. Ginny was better at that kind of thing.

She pulled her car into the underground parking lot, grabbed a few of the boxes and headed to the elevator. That's when she saw him. The shock of light blonde hair, walking ahead of her. She almost went back to her car before he saw her, but it was too late. He had turned around while he was waiting for it to come down. He saw her instantly and smiled in her direction.

" Hey," he said. " Is it moving day today?"

" Yeah, we have been painting all week."

" That's great. I am glad you liked the place."

" Yeah it is amazing! I can't believe the price though."

" I may have talked to the owner about you," he smiled.

" What? Why would you do that? I don't need any favors from anyone!" She snapped. He actually looked a little hurt from her outburst. They both stepped onto the elevator.

" I thought it would help with your situation. I'm sorry…" He said with a frown.

" I know, I'm sorry. I just not used to this."

" Not used to what?" He said confused.

" You know…" She said gesturing to him.

" What?"

" This new you. You being nice."

" Oh," he said seeming a little disappointed. " You know I am trying right?"  
>" I do, I can really tell you are different. I'm just having problems getting use to it."<p>

" Well I hope you can. I don't want it to be this awkward everytime we see each other."

" Me either," she said. She could feel something being in that small space with him. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. She stepped off the elevator when it reached her floor. " Do you want to come in? I don't have any furniture, but I do have some butter beer."

" Yeah, that sounds great." He followed her to the apartment. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her shiver. That feeling was still there.

She unlocked the door and walked into the foyer. She walked down the short hallway into her living room. She set her purse and keys in the kitchen counter. " What do you think?" she asked him.

" It looks great! I love the colors you chose. When do you get your furniture?"

" Well I had to buy all new stuff. It is supposed to come today."

" You didn't take any of your old stuff?"

" No, I let him keep it. I didn't want to keep something that might have been tainted by them. Besides, I don't think it would have gone with this place. This apartment is way more than I could have ever asked for. It is the most beautiful apartment I have ever been in."

" Thanks," he said with a smile.

" For what?"

" Nevermind," he said hurried. She let it go.

" Well, I do appreciate you talking to the owner about getting me a better price. It does help out a lot."

" I am happy to help. Speaking of which, do you need help with any more boxes?"

" I don't want to impose on you. I'm sure you have better things to do."

" Not really. I was just going to owl my mother, but that can wait. I would rather help you." She could tell he was being genuine. The smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes, told her so. Had he really changed so much in such a short time? He would never be in the same place as her if he could help it. But now, he actually wanted to be there with her.

" If you don't mind. Will you help me with the rest of the boxes? I was going to wait for Ginny to get here, but if you don't mind."

" Yeah, that sounds perfect."

They headed back to the elevators and rode down in silence. And the feeling she had earlier returned. She finally remembered, she felt this when they were in school, on a few different occasions. She thought it was anger, but now she was thinking it may have been attraction. Attraction that was stuffed way down deep. He was an arse in school, after all.

The air around her started to crackle with electricity He must have felt it too, because he cleared his throat.

" So, how is work going?"

" Same thing, different day. Nothing really interesting has come in recently. How is work for you?"

" I just got a new client," he said with a smile. " I think I am going to like working with her."

He really was beautiful when he smiled. Not the smirk he often wore during school.

**DPOV**

He watched her walk as he followed her out of the elevator. Her hips swayed in a way he had never seen before. It made him some what hard just watching her walk. He didn't even know that was possible. It didn't help that she was wearing short cut off shorts. Her legs were long, toned and tan. He wanted them wrapped around his waist while he thrust inside her.

He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. She would never let anything like that happen between them. She could hardly handle being around him for too long. He needed to change that. Especially since she was living in his building. She was going to see him, he was going to make sure of that. He wanted to see her as much as possible. He had a lot of making up to do. He had treated her terribly in school, he didn't even think those things. He had to keep up the appearance that he did, lest it get back to his father.

But now it didn't matter. His father died after the war. He was tracked down by some fellow death eaters, for running off at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco was at Hogwarts at the time, but he had already started renouncing the ways of his father. The year before the war started, he was tasked to kill Dumbledore, but his mentor Snape wouldn't allow it. Snape had an agreement with Dumbledore, that it would never get to the point that Draco would have to. He was in the Great Hall when it happened. So no one ever knew that he was supposed to. But he came to find out that Dumbledore was dying anyway. He had been cursed while he was trying to get rid of one the Horcruxes.

He was a different man now. He was allowed to be who he has always wanted to be. He actually cared about people, and only a few people knew that. He wanted to make Hermione see that. He could see that she was starting to a little, but she was still a bit jumpy around him.

They got to her car and she handed him a few boxes, and she grabbed the rest. It looked like she had shrunk the boxes to fit. There was no way she had this few things.

" Did you use a shrinking spell on these?" He asked her.

"Yeah, there was no way all of these boxes would fit in my car. I didn't want to have to go back to my old place. I really don't want to run into Ronald."

" I don't blame you. It was a shitty thing for him to do."

" Yeah," they stepped back on the elevator. " Well, I wasn't happy in the relationship either, but I thought he was the best I could do."

He laughed, " Yeah right."

" I know, it sounds sad now that I say it. But men are not attracted to me,"

" That's not true at all."

" HA, yeah it is."

" It really isn't," he stared at her, his eyes turning a stormy grey. Her breath caught in her throat. He could tell she was realizing what he meant. "Hermione…" he started to say, taking a step closer.

" So how long have you lived here?" She asked changing the subject.

" Since it opened."

" How did you hear about it?"

" Let's just say that I am close with the owner," he smirked.

" Well that is convenient. It helped me a lot. Thanks again for helping me."

" No problem."

They got back to the apartment, and Ginny was sitting outside of the door.

" There you are!" She glanced in his direction. " I see that you have help already. Hello Draco." She said with a smile.

" Hello Ginny, how are you?"

" I am great!"

Hermione unlocked the door to the apartment and the two followed her in. He wanted to talk to her about their past, but with Ginny there it was going to have to wait. He wanted to make things right with her. He didn't want her to be so jumpy around him, and he also wanted to get to know her better. Ever since school, he felt like he was always being pulled towards her. Not that he handled it right, he was always acting like an arse.

After a while of unpacking her boxes, Hermione decided that she would go get them all food.

"What do you guys want? Does Pizza sound okay?" She asked.

" Pizza sounds great," Ginny replied.

" Whatever you guys want is fine with me," said Draco.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Before she left, she turned to them and said, " Oh call me and let me know if the furniture people show up before I get back. Ginny you have a general idea of where I want stuff, so just direct them to where they need to go." And she left.

" So," said Ginny. " Do you like her?"

He choked on the butterbeer he was drinking. " Excuse me?" He spluttered.

" You heard me Malfoy. I saw the way you were looking at her when you got back to the apartment."

" I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." He lied. He did like her, but he didn't know to what extent just yet.

" I think you do. I just want to make sure that if you hurt her, I will hurt you. She just broke things off with my brother and she is more fragile that she is letting on."

" Duly noted," he said dryly. He didn't know how the redhead knew what she did. She was very perceptive, and always had been. He thought she was the only one who knew that he had feelings for Hermione back in school

" I just thought I would make that clear now." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Perfect timing, he thought. Ginny went to the door and allowed the furniture movers in and showed them where to put the stuff. He was happy to not be getting the third degree anymore.

**Thank you for reading. I am really enjoying where the story is going. I think for my first fan fiction, it is going really well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for all the great feedback! It makes me feel really good that it is going so well. Let me know what you want to see happen, and I might be able to get it in the story some how. **

She couldn't believe this was happening. Ron was standing outside her door. ' What in the hell could he possibly want?" She thought to herself. She hadn't talked to him in weeks. She had been living in her new apartment for a week and a half already and was finally not thinking about what had happened all the time. She put up her guards and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I…" he mumbled. " I wanted to see you… I miss you."

" Maybe you should have thought how much you would miss me before you cheated on me with that awful woman!" She bit out. How dare he come here and say that.

" Mione…"

" DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She practically screamed at him

" Just hear me out. That's the least you could do!"

" I don't owe you anything Ronald! You cheated on me. Not the other way around."

" I made a mistake! You can't forgive me for a mistake?"

" No Ronald. I think you need to leave now."

" But Mione!"

" I think she said you need to leave," said a masculine voice from the hall. Draco walked into view. She wasn't sure what he was doing there, but she was happy he was. Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

" What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" He snapped.

" Well," He started as if he were talking to a small child. " I live here"

Ron turned to Hermione, anger evident on his face. " YOU LIVE WITH HIM?" He practically shrieked. She wasn't going to correct his misconception.

" Who I am or am not living with, is no longer your concern. Now, leave before I call the police." She thought Ron was going to hit Draco, but he thought better of it. Draco would probably severely hurt Ron, if it came to some sort of altercation. She could tell he was still fuming when he walked down the hall. She allowed Draco to come in.

" Thank you so much," she said. Having him there, made her feel so much better. She didn't think Ron would have left if he hadn't shown up when he did. " I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

" It's no problem. Had he been over here before?"

" No, so I don't know how he found out where I lived."

" That is strange," he said. He was obviously thinking about something.

" Maybe Ginny said something to him. But I can't imagine she did. She knows how much he hurt me, and how much I don't want to see him."

" He was jealous."

" Of what?"

" Me being here. You didn't correct him when he asked if I was living here with you." She turned red. She knew that would be Ron's response.

" Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. I knew he would be upset. So I kind of used you to make him jealous."

" Anytime babe," he said with a smirk. The term of endearment made her blush. ' What was that?' She thought to herself. He had never used a term of endearment with her before, just insults. " Sorry," he said, noticing her blush.

" Forget it. It didn't mean anything."

" Whatever you say," he said looking a little disappointed in her brush off. She decided not to say anything about it.

" What's up?" She asked. He had been over a few times since she moved in. She felt like she was warming up to him. Starting to believe that he had changed.

" I just wanted to see what you were up to. I didn't work today, so I was going a little stir crazy."

" Oh yeah? I just got home about an hour ago from work. It was a boring day. Want a butterbeer?"

" Sounds great," he said sitting at her kitchen island. She liked having him there. It made the place seem less lonely. She didn't like being alone, but she needed to learn to be. After the war, she had moved right in with Ron, and had only lived with her parents and with the girls at school. So she had never lived alone before.

She poured him the drink and handed it to him across the island. He drank from it, and she couldn't help but see how his lips look against the mug. When he pulled the mug away, he had foam on his upper lip and she wanted to lick it off his delicious mouth.

" What?" He asked. She blushed for getting caught staring at him.

" You have… You have some foam on your lip." He licked the foam off, and she imagined what it would be like for him to do that to her. She needed a second to cool down, she was getting too hot with him in her space.

" You feeling okay?" He asked, noticing her red face.

" Um.. Yeah… It's just a little warm in here."

" Really? I think it feels great in here."

" Yeah. I just run a little warm I guess… Are you hungry?" She didn't know why she had asked him that. she didn't want to feed him. The longer he was here, the harder it was going to be to resist him.

" I could eat," he said.

" Okay…" She didn't exactly expect him to want to stay. But he did, after all, come over because he was bored. " I can make some pasta. Does that sound okay?"

" Yeah sounds great!."

Hermione got the noodles and other ingredients to make the sauce. She had to get up on her counter to get one of the jars of tomatoes. Just as she grabbed it, she slipped off the counter. She was convinced she was going to hurt herself, but then she landed against something hard. Strong arms kept her from falling to the floor and breaking something. Draco had caught her. She didn't even know he had come around the counter. But she was lucky he had, otherwise she would be hurting right now.

He put her on her feet facing him, but didn't let go. " Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding husky.

" Yeah… I'm fine," her words came out were so close, she could smell him. It was nothing she had ever smelled before. It was a combination of mint and trees, although she was sure he hadn't been outside today. She bit her lip as she stared at his. They were so close, she could move her head slightly and just press her lips to his. Her eyes flicked to his and saw the storm clouds that were forming in those grey depths. They had turned 2 shades darker than they were before.

" Hermione?" He said, asking permission to do what he obviously wanted to do. She grabbed the back of his head, threading her fingers through his light blonde locks. His mouth descended on hers, and the kiss sent shivers all the way down to her toes.

It was the best kiss she had ever received. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. She had only dreamt of this moment. Those dreams pailed in comparison to what she was witnessing in that moment.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had pushed her up against the near by wall. She pulled back to look at him. He looked so hot, all disheveled and thoroughly kissed. It scared her, how much she wanted this man.

" Mione…" He said, lust lacing his words. He had never called her by her nickname before, it sounded amazing coming off his tongue. " If we don't stop now, I wont be able to hold back."

His words made her even hotter. Warm liquid was pooling between her legs. She wanted to feel if sex was just as good as his kisses were.

" Who said I wanted you to stop?" Her words coming out in pants. She had never been kissed like that before. The smile that had etched across his face, was dazzling. He looked like he had just received the best present in the world.

Still carrying her, he walked her into her room. He already knew where it was from helping her move. He threw her down on the bed, and shortly after was back on top of her, kissing her crazy. He pushed her t-shirt up, feeling her skin. Every touch, sent pleasure shocks throughout her body. She pulled the shirt off, revealing her purple lace bra. He pulled back to take in the site.

" Wow, you are beautiful." She was pretty sure the color now covered her whole body. Ron had never said anything like that before making love. He got in, and got it over with so fast, she never had an orgasim.

He unclasped the opening in the front on her bra and let it fall open, exposing her breasts to him. His hands gently palmed them, sending waves of heat through her. He pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp with pleasure. She had never felt anything like this. His lips descended on her, and she almost came apart right then. Her breaths came out in pants and she began to squirm.

" Too many clothes," she managed to say, while clawing at his shirt. She finally managed to get it off, and as he stood above her, she was speechless. His body was heavenly. He literally looked like he could be a god. He was chiseled in all the right places, and the bulge in his pants had her excited. She had never seen anything so big and it wasn't even freed yet.

She looked up to his face, and lust was evident in all of his features. She never felt sexier. It made her feel brave. She reached for his pants, popped the button and pulled the zipper down, all the while never breaking eye contact. When she freed his erection, she had to look down. It sprung from his boxer briefs like a jack in the box. She wasn't sure she would be able to take all of him in.

She pushed that thought from her mind, she wanted to try something she had never done with Ron. She was going to enjoy this to the fullest. She took him in her hand, he let out a gasp of pleasure. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled at him. She had read books about this, so she thought she would give it a try. She licked her lips at him and he jerked in her hands. Yeah, he wanted it. He even seemed to get harder, if that was at all possible. She sucked the tip into her mouth.

" Merlin, Mione!" He exclaimed, as she sucked him to the hilt. She gagged a little as she did that, but his response excited her to keep going. He must have liked it, because he entwined his fingers in her hair.

She started to move and he assisted with the pace by moving her head. He tasted amazing. She always thought it wouldn't. But she could do this all day. After a few minutes, he stopped her.

" Babe, if you keep doing that, I am not going to be able to help you out the way I want." She smiled up at him, in a way she assumed was sexy. She pulled him down for a kiss, that scorched her lips.

" Have your way with me Draco." She wanted to feel him fill her all the way. She wanted it more than her next breath.

" Do you have protection?" He asked, barely containing himself.

" I'm on the potion, and I am healthy. You?"

" Yeah, I'm good," he said. " Are you sure you want this?" He asked, concern evident on his fact. It barely masking his lust.

" More than anything." He sunk deep into her. She was right, he filled her completely. He fit perfectly, like he was made just for her. That thought scared her, but before she could think too hard about it, he started to move. The waves of pleasure started immediately.

" Merlin, Mione!" He gasped out between thrusts. " You don't know how long I have wanted this."

That struck her. He had only been back in her life for a little less than a month. He acts as if has been years. Those thoughts had been pushed from his head, when the build up began. She had never felt this before, she was certain she was going to explode

" Draco, I… I!"

" Come for me baby."

At those words, she let out the loudest scream. He kept going, he wasn't done with her yet. As she came down from cloud nine, he told her to flip over. She was unsure about that. She had never been taken from behind. He must have been able to tell.

" We don't have to, I just hear it is the best for women."

She rolled over and got on all fours, she wanted to feel what it was like. She trusted him more than she thought she had. He entered her again, and he hit all different spots. She almost fell apart right then and there.

He never missed a beat. His fingers dug into her hips as he pounded into her. She was breathing harder and could feel the build up coming again. He grabbed her hair and pulled. Not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough to feel good.

She was discovering a whole new side of sex that she never knew. She had ever been with Ron, and again, he was very dull. Nothing like Draco.

"Mione, come for me again. I'm so close!" He said between his teeth.

After a few more thrusts, she fell apart at the seams again. A few thrusts later, he spilled himself into her. She felt the warm liquid hit the walls inside her. They both fell to the bed, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, and snuggled her to his side with her head on his chest.

" Oh my God," Hermione panted out.

" I agree," he said.

" That was amazing!"

" Glad to hear it," he smiled into her hair.

" I have never experience anything like that!"

" What?" He asked surprised. " You've never done doggy style?"

" I've never done anything like this…."

He jumped a little under her, " You're a virgin?" He asked surprised.

" No, I'm not a virgin," she said exasperated. " I had been with Ron for years, remember?"

" Yes, I remember. But you never had done anything like this before him?"

" Umm…" She hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell him that he was only the second person she had been with.

" Have you been with anyone else?" He asked, as if reading her mind. She turned her face into his chest.

" No," she said. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hear.

" What?"

" No," she said again, making sure he would hear her this time.

He cursed under his breath. " Hermione, I am sorry! I would have taken it slower if I had known."

" Do not be sorry. That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. EVER!" She had to make that clear, because he still looked upset with himself. She grabbed his face so he would look at her. " Draco, that was the best sex I have ever had. DO NOT ruin it with this mood you are now in."

" But what if I had hurt you? I mean, I wasn't really that gentle."

" You didn't and no you weren't. I don't think I will be able to go back to gentle again after that,"she said with a laugh. " Seriously Draco, do not feel bad." Then a thought occurred to her. " You don't regret it do you?" She started to pull away, she couldn't feel this again, rejection. She sat up and moved to the far end of the bed.

" No, Mione," he said, reaching for her. " You don't know how long I have wanted this."

" What do you mean? A month?"

" No."

" Then what do you mean. I haven't seen you since the war. It cannot have been that long."

" Since I was old enough to know what sex was… Thirteen or fourteen. I can't remember."

Her mouth popped open. She couldn't believe that. He was terrible to her all throughout school, and now he was telling her this. She ran to her bathroom and stayed in there until she heard the door shut.

He was gone.

**I hope you guys like this. My first real shot at a love scene. What do you think Hermione is going to do? Is she going to believe Draco, that he has had feelings for her since school? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews. I love hearing from you all. Remember, I do not own anything from the world of HP, I only own this story.**

**DPOV**

" She ran away?" questioned Blaise. " Did you do it right?"

" Yes, you dumb arse," snapped Draco. " She said it was the best she's ever had. But what I am going to tell you, you cannot repeat to Ginny."

" I won't, I swear."

" Swear it on your wand."

" Fine, I swear it on my wand. Now just tell me!"

" She has never been with anyone but weasle and me," he said with some hesitation.

" How is that even possible? She is gorgeous!"

" I know. It surprised the hell out of me too. And apparently she had never had good sex before either. Not that I am too surprised there. Weasle is pathetic."

" How could he cheat on her with Lavender? She is such a bimbo."

" I don't remember much of her from school. I had only heard about how stupid she was. But Hermione is better off without him. She deserves someone who is going to love her unconditionally."

" Is that person you?" Blaise asked, smirking at his friend.

" I don't know if I am, especially after last night.

**HPOV**

" You did what?" squealed Ginny.

" You heard me. I slept with Draco!"

" What happened? How was it?"

" I had fallen off the counter when I was trying to get something off the top shelf. He caught me, and then the rest is history. It was amazing, the best thing I had ever experienced in my entire life."

" And you ran away? What the hell were you thinking?"

" I was worried that he was regretting what we did. Then he told me he had been wanting to do that since he was 13 or 14! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

" Since he was 13?" Ginny thought about it for a second. " That makes no sense. He was always such a pratt to you doing school. Usually when I like someone, I don't treat them like garbage for 7 years."

" I know, it makes no sense."

" What are you going to do now? Do you still want to see him?"

" Yeah, I think I do. I don't want to give up sex like that… But I feel like I need to talk to him first. What would you do?"

" I would talk to him. I think you guys would be really cute together. It may have just been a misunderstanding."

" Yeah. I should go talk to him."

" Blaise is over there now. If you are going up, have him come down to get me. We came together."

" You two are getting serious?"

" I like him a lot, but I'm not sure how serious it is." Her friend turned a few shades lighter than her hair. Hermione could tell that she did like Blaise a lot.

" Okay, I will tell him you are waiting for him."

**DPOV**

Blaise and him were in the middle of their talk, when the doorbell rang.

" That's probably her, don't you think?" Asked Blaise.

" I'm not sure. I thought you said she was with Ginny?"

" She is…"

Draco walked to the door and there she stood. Looking as gorgeous as ever. Her chestnut hair fell past her shoulders in soft curls. She was breath taking.

" Hey," she said to break the silence. He hadn't noticed that he was staring.

" Hey," He said back.

" Can we talk about last night?"

" Yeah come in. Blaise you have to leave," he said rather rudely.

" You can go down to my apartment. Ginny is waiting for you." Trying to make it seem like he wasn't getting thrown out of his best friends apartment.

" Thanks Mione. You are by far, less rude that my friend here," he said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. He left, and Hermione and Draco were once again staring at each other in silence.

" I'm sorry about last night," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

" No," he said, taking a step towards her. " I am really sorry. I didn't want to make you think that I regretted anything we did."

" I know you don't. But that's not the part I really want to talk about." Taking a seat on his large couch, she looked over at him. He looked stressed and uncomfortable. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. " You said that you have wanted me since you were 13?"

" Yeah…"

" And…" She waited for him to continue. But when he didn't she continued. " I never got that idea that you did. You weren't very… Nice to me." The walls finally came down. He came to sit next to her.

" I know, and I have regretted that everyday since then."

" Then why did you treat me like I was lower than the dirt on your shoe."

" I didn't really think that of you."

" I am pretty sure you used those exact words."

" The way my father was, made it impossible. Some of my "friends" in school, would send him updates on what I was doing. Like when you punched me in the face, I got the beating of a life time. I had " shamed" him by not retaliating. I couldn't hurt you back physically, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. So the only thing I could do was verbally assault you. I could hardly live with myself for doing that."

" But you never gave me any hint of any sort of feelings you had. That's why I was so shocked by what you had told me."

" I know, and I am sorry. About everything. From the way I treated you in school, to being too rough with you last night, to not going into that conversation better. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt."

" I just wish you wouldn't have treated me like that all through school. You were the main reason my self esteem was so low. You made me feel like I was the ugliest person in the world, and that no one would want me. So I settled for Ronald, I didn't even try to get anyone else."

He felt so ashamed of himself. He had torn her down so badly, that she stayed with the worst person he could imagine for her. How did he ever get her to trust him enough, to let him do what he did last night. If he were her, he wouldn't want to come with in 5 feet of her. but that shows how forgiving she is and how wonderful she is.

" I know. I would understand if you would never want to see me again." He stood up and faced away from her. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

He felt her hand on his back and he turned around. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into him. It was as if she could see into his soul. She didn't look mad or upset, but understanding.

" Draco, if I didn't want to see you again, I wouldn't be standing here. I wish I had known what you were going through in school. I would have understood and it wouldn't have hurt so bad. Every time I was around you back then, I had this feeling. I always thought it was anger. But then I felt it again when I woke up in your room, in the elevator and even right now. I don't know what the feeling is, but I know it's not anger or resentment." She wrapped her arms around his waist, " I want to see where this goes. If that is what you want also."

He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and swung her around the room. He couldn't have been happier with the way the conversation went. He dipped his head to kiss her lips. After their scorching kiss, he rested his head against hers. " Thank you for giving me a second chance. I am going to do my best to make you happy."

**This has been so much fun! It is nice to have a place to give my creativity an outlet. I hope you all are still enjoying it. **


End file.
